Merry Christmas Hoa style
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: It's Christmas time in Anubis house. I don't own any songs or HOA


Disclaimer: Me: Nina, would you like to do the honors?

Nina: Sure! PrincessMelody1297does not own House of Anubis.

Me: Thank you Nina. Fabian wanted me to tell you that he wants you to meet him outside for a surprise.

Nina: Okay! Bye!

Me: Bye! (Turns to readers and whispers) I just tricked her. Fabian is actually getting Christmas things from the attic. (Normal voice) on with the story

Merry Christmas (Hoa Style)

It was Christmas in Anubis House and everyone was decorating the tree. Jerome and Alfie was throwing glitter strips on the tree, Mara and Mick(he was eating it wow!) was attaching candy canes and popcorn to the tree and Patricia was putting figurine ornaments on the tree and Nina and Fabian was putting other ornaments on the tree. Trudy was making Christmas cookies.

Nina was having trouble put the last ornament on the tree and almost fell off the ladder. Fabian caught her and looked at her and said

Fabian: You almost fell. You okay Nina?

Nina: Yeah. Thanks, I just can't get this ornament on the tree. It deserves the greatest honor on the tree.

Fabian: Well give it to me and I'll put it on the tree.

Nina: Okay.

Fabian looked at it and saw it had a picture of him and thought she is really sweet, him and Nina holding each other in the snow. He smiled and put it on the tree. Then he climbed down and Nina and Fabian went in the kitchen to help Trudy.

Trudy: Thanks dearies. I have to get the rest of the presents.

Trudy left and Nina and Fabian started icing the cookies. Nina felt icing hit her face and she looked over at Fabian who had a shocked face, hand over his mouth. He removed his hand and went to get a napkin.

Fabian: I'm so sorry Nina. It happened by accident. I couldn't get the icing out and it went in the wrong direction. Are you okay?

Nina: Fabian. Calm down, I'm fine. It's okay. But you got some on your shirt.

Fabian: What?

Fabian looked down and Nina's finger hit his face and made him look up. She laughed and he placed his finger on her nose and tapped it with icing on the nose. She got his forehead and he tried to grab her but she ducked and ran into the living room. She ran to one side of the couch and Fabian to the other. Nina knew that if she went to the right side, Fabian would catch her and so she faked to the right then to the left and ran to the kitchen and hid behind a door. Fabian came in and looked for her. When his back was to the door where Nina was, she jumped out and jumped on his back.

Fabian: Nina! What are you doing?

Nina: No one gets me with icing! Now say sorry.

Fabian: Sorry. I love you though.

Nina jumped off and ran to the living room where Fabian caught her and spun her around to the Big Time Rush song All I want for Christmas. Fabian grabbed Nina from behind and she shrieked. Everyone danced and laughed.

Amber: Okay we should open our presents now.

Nina: Yeah.

The girls gave the guys their presents and the guys gave the girls their presents. Fabian opened his from Nina and saw a video camera. Nina opened hers to see a picture of the time that Fabian saved Nina from Rufus and a necklace with a big heart and a little heart with tinier heart diamonds. She got up and hugged him.

Nina: Thank you for everything.

Fabian: You're welcome. I'll help you put your necklace on.

Fabian did just that and Nina sat next to him. Amber opened her present to see a pair of pink earrings from Alfie. Alfie opened his to see a picture of him and Amber. Mara opened her gift to see a pearl necklace and a MB Cd. Mick opened his gift to see a soccer jersey with his initials on the back. Patricia opened her present to see the pair of earrings and necklace she wanted and Jerome opened his to see the mp3 player he always wanted. Then Amber got up and played the song "future" form the MB cd. Everyone got together and danced. Then Trudy brought out the cookies and some gifts from her.

Trudy: Merry Christmas dears.

Everyone: Merry Christmas Trudy.

They ate cookies and talked. Then they looked outside and it was snowing. So they put their shoes and socks and coats and gloves and went out. Fabian felt a snowball hit him and he turned to a laughing Nina.

Fabian: It's on Nina. You just called for round two.

Nina: Come and get me Rutter. I'm not scared.

But the snowball fight turned into a team snowball fight and it was against the girls and the guys. The girls won because the guys surrendered. Then everyone made their snow couples and then when it got cold they went inside. Trudy gave them hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Nina: This was a fun day right guys?

Fabian: I loved it.

Mara: Awesome

Mick: It was great

Jerome: Nice

Alfie: I never had more fun.

Amber: It was fun

Patricia: It was cool.

Alfie whispered to Amber something and pointed to the mistletoe hanging over Nina and Fabian's heads. She laughed and walked over and told Fabian who told Nina and looked up. They looked at each other and leaned in but Fabian looked over at everyone staring and lifted his jacket so that it covered Nina and Fabian kissing. When he put it down, a marshmallow hit him in the face. Amber took another and threw it.

Fabian: Amber, what's the big idea?

Amber: You are so mean.

Fabian: Well how about you look up over you and Alfie's head then?

Amber looked up and saw the mistletoe. So she turned and kissed Alfie. Then Jerome hit the button that plays a random song and the song "I just want to be with you" from High School Musical 3 played. Fabian pulled Nina up and they danced and sang to it. They stopped when Nina hit a high note.

Amber: You are so good Nina. How come you don't sing around us?

Nina: I never feel comfortable. But I have something to say to all of you

Fabian: What is that?

Nina: Merry Christmas everyone!

Everyone turned to the reader and says

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU! HAPPY KWANZA! HAPPY HANNAKAH!

Ending disclaimer:

Me: Review and tell me what you think. Happy Holidays!

Nina comes in.

Nina: You lied to me!

Me: Yes I did.

Nina: You are so mean.

Me: I know. (Hands Nina a present) Merry Christmas

What is Nina's Christmas present and is something else going to happen on Christmas for Anubis? Find out in the continuing chapter of Merry Christmas (Hoa style)


End file.
